Return to Elegance
by PitfallHarry101
Summary: AU Novelization of Fates. A young man named Corrin is forced to a war between a family that raised him and the family he was taken from as a child. What path will he choose in this situation? No outrealms. Lilith exists and will have more of an impact on plot that she did in the games.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters written about in this fic, that goes to Fire Emblem goes to its respective owners Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The only thing I own is the OC's that will probably appear at some point.**

Hello everyone. This fic is going to be a bit of a journey for me, and I'm glad I'll be making it. So hopefully you like this idea of mine. It's basically an AU/Novelization of Fates. But I hope it'll be a bit more soon.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb._

An elegant voiced sung those words, echoing over a field of grass, a young man standing in the middle of it. The man's toes touched the ground, yet he didn't feel the grass between his toes. He felt as if he was floating. Confused, he looked upon the field with his crimson eyes. He saw thousands of what appeared to be ink versions of soldiers. They appeared to be… fighting? It was hard to tell. This battle was definitely not some small-scale skirmish between forces; this appeared to be the opening of a war. The man was in the middle of it all, though not alone. Eight people were around him. Four arguing against the other four, he could recognize both groups, but he couldn't place any of the second group's features. The first group to his left was his family: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise.

He didn't know why, but he hated the idea of these groups fighting. He felt… a connection with these people, even if they weren't his family from Nohr. If anything, the feeling of closeness was equal, if slightly less so than his Nohrian family. Huh, he missed someone. There was a ninth person, and the man missed them the first time he looked around. Their features were just as vague as everyone else in the field, but the figure appeared to be a girl wrapped in azure strands. She was beautiful, but just not quite visible.

"Corrin, come back to Nohr!" Xander, the man's older brother shouted to him. Xander's words sounded backwards, but Corrin still understood them, as if he understood a foreign language.

"Corrin, no! Don't listen to them; come with us, your true family from Hoshido!" Shouted the older man to his right.

"They may be your true family, but we raised you to be who you are now." consoled Xander.

"You raised him because he was put in your care, not because of love!" interjected the scarlet haired girl to his right.

"Liars! We love him, and always will!" shouted Camilla.

Corrin looked to either group, reaching his hand towards one, lowering it, then moving to the other. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, seemingly chewing his thoughts.

"Corrin don't you trust us?" Elise, his little sister asked, sparkles in the corners of her eyes.

"Of course!" Corrin said, speaking for the first time.

"B-but… brother?" the short, light red-haired girl to his right said nervously.

"I trust you too!" he said, hoping everyone would somehow calm down after a few words.

"Come with us!" bellowed everyone at once, taking on an urgent tone.

Corrin stepped back, "I… I, uh…" he ran a hand through the back of his hair, eyes wide with panic.

"Corrin!"

"Corrin!"

* * *

A biting frost burned the sides of Corrin's head, instantly giving movement to his just-woken limbs. Corrin shot forward in his bed, unfortunately landing his head against a bedpost.

"Argh!"

"Oops," spoke a voice belonging to Corrin's maid, Felicia.

Corrin looked towards the source of the sound through squinted eyes, corners glistening fresh from two sources of pain.

"That's how we wake up slugabed in the ice-tribe!" chirped another voice, his maid Flora.

"Yeah," Corrin replied, a hand pressed to his forehead, "that's something I know all too well."

Flora and Felicia were both his personal maids, twins at that. Flora, the more mature of the two, had icy blue hair pulled up in a ponytail. Felicia had peach hair, done in the same fashion. Their black maid uniforms were neat and prepared; they had already been up for some time. Both maids still had ice crystals still slowly glazing their fingertips, snow dancing in their palms. Groaning, he looked towards the windows, inky-blackness returning his gaze.

"It's still dark out." Corrin stated, "Why with the ice awakening? It's mean."

"Listen well, prince." Spoke a third voice, "It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today."

Corrin plopped his head back onto his bed, "Ugh…"

Yet another voice spoke up, "I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?"

Corrin looked up once again, looking towards his butler Jakob, attempting to convey annoyance through only eye-contact. Giving up after a few seconds, he sighed, "When does Xander want me up on the tower?"

Gunter, the third voice, met Corrin's eyes, "At once, milord,"

Gunter and Jakob were two more of Corrin's closest servants, Jakob being his steely attentive butler. Gunter however, was a decorated war veteran, and Corrin's only retainer. Gunter had swept grey hair and age lines creased his forehead. A single faded scar traced below his eye down to his chin.

Corrin sighed, "Of course he does."

"Jeez Mr. Grumpypants, someone's not a morning person."

Corrin sighed, "Sorry, still just a little bit tired."

Felicia and Flora grinned, "we could help you with that," and they moved their frost dusted hands towards Corrin.

"No, no! I'm good! One-hundred percent awake! No one's sleepy here!"

"Now, now, stop teasing him." A gentle voice intruded, and thankfully the twins moved their hands away from Corrin. But they still giggled.

Corrin looked to thank his savior, and met the golden eyes of his last, and perhaps his most faithful, servant: Lilith. She was wearing a white apron over a blue dress, a handkerchief tied to her head, and her blue hair was styled in a braided ponytail, ending in hair tinted red that stopped at her waist. She was around the same age as Corrin, and her face was a mixture of innocent and mature.

"Best get dressed Milord. Xander will be extra hard on you during training." Jakob said.

"Yes, and we better give him some privacy, now come on!" Lilith said, urging everyone out of Corrin's room , Felicia stumbling out still giggling.

After the door closed Corrin went to his dresser, his newly repaired armor beside it, and his mind wandered elsewhere. Just what was that dream all about? He supposed the correct term would be a nightmare, but he didn't know why. It was just one of those dreams where you just knew that it was a nightmare. But he the second group somehow felt… familiar. Like family. But all of his living relatives were here with him in Nohr. Right?

Corrin shrugged as he got out of his nightclothes and into a white high collar button-up shirt. For all he knew he could have dozens of relatives that didn't even know he existed. He had been shut up in the Northern Fortress all his life, even the first six years of his life are a blur of random images in a broken sequence. Who knew

Corrin looked in the mirror, adjusting the thin silver plated armor and his high white collar, the clothes snug around his form. Jakob had indeed "pounded out the dents," the last time he had seen this armor was just two days ago, yet it was so battered the plates fell off as he unsecured them from his chest. But Jakob had restored it to a sparkling sheen, the surface clear enough to glint in the dim candlelight of his room. Satisfied, he strode out of his room towards the roof of the tower he trained on. Feeling in a good mood, he started to whistle the strange tune from his dream.

* * *

Obsidian steel cleaved through the air as Corrin weaved away from where his brother had almost hit him. Slightly tripping over himself, Corrin changed his form to a guard, sword held out so it could move to block whatever blow would come next.

"You're getting good at dodging, dear brother." Xander said, stepping away from where he had just swung. His black plated armor contrasted well with the blond hair that fell over his face. He was a prince indeed, regal appearance melding with the military-grade armor. "You should work on your footwork though." He started circling Corrin once more on the rooftop.

Corrin did the same, but he moved closer, spiraling towards Xander slowly. Xander struck out with his sword, Corrin barley blocking the blow. But Corrin moved fast to counter Xander's move, quickly dodging under his brother's guard, striking out with his sword, making a dull thud on Xander's shoulder.

"Yes!" Triumphed Corrin, already celebrating his victory. This had been the first time in weeks that he had hit Xander. He was, after all, the finest swordsman in Nohr. "Suck it! In your face!"

Xander chuckled a little, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Corrin turned to his brother, confused.

Xander sighed as he stepped back, changing his stance, "father said you have to get two hits on me if you are to leave the fortress. Ever."

Corrin was shocked, but he rolled his shoulders and changed into his attack stance once more. He would win this fight if it meant leaving the Northern Fortress. He had yet to step out of the fortress in his entire life.

"Sorry, but that's the rules. Father is… strict, to say the least. I believe in you though, you'll do it."

"Thanks." Corrin replied, a smirk growing across his face. But if he was to get another hit on Xander, he would have to strike him before Corrin could tire any more. Corrin briefly placed a hand on his chest, attempting to steady his already ragged breathing. They had been training for hours now, only one of those hours being actual training; the first two were just warm-ups.

In his head, Corrin decided to switch gears. He seized up his brother, a larger and stronger foe. But if there was one thing Corrin had over his brother, it would be speed. That's how he had just hit Xander, albeit with a little less energy from rebounding from the blow Xander dealt him. This time, he wouldn't try to take a blow and counter it. This time, he would be on the offensive.

Corrin didn't notice, but two spectators had stepped onto the roof, one already on the roof looked up from his book in interest.

Corrin changed his stance, and took off at a sprint towards Xander, meeting his sword with his own. Not wasting any time, he struck again and again waiting for an opening. Xander met him blow for blow. But he was slowing down. Corrin got behind his brother and kicked out one of his feet, not quite getting him to fall, but he was distracted. Xander swiped his sword once again, this time hitting Corrin's side, knocking him away. Corrin had already started his next attack, and hit Xander square on his chest plate.

Xander stopped and looked down, seeing a deep dent in his armor. He looked up into Corrin's wildly grinning face with pride. "Congratulations, you hit me twice. Now go get your 'fatal wound' patched up." He said, chuckling at Corrin's reaction of this small victory.

"Ha ha! Nothing can stop me, I am amaz-ack!" Xander had placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder accidentally starting a fit of coughs. "…hold on… dying a little."

"Well done Corrin. You're becoming stronger every day."

"Thanks…Xander," Corrin wheezed, still panting, "I couldn't have done it… without your… uh… tough love."

He laughed, "I disagree! I believe you have natural talent. Who knows, someday you could even be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

"That was amazing Corrin! You looked so cool!" Someone new walked up, his little sister Elise. She chose that moment to wrap Corrin in a tight embrace, unfortunately Corrin was still recovering.

"Agh! Elise-stop! Choking!"

"Oh, sorry." She stepped back, "Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my healing staff."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll just be here. Bruised." He looked towards Xander again, "You kick ridiculously hard, you know that?"

Xander laughed, and Leo, Corrin's younger brother, had chosen that moment to come up and congratulate him as well.

"Typical," Leo said, snapping the book he was reading closed "you do know that strength comes from more than simple swordplay, right?"

"Leo, you really are competitive to a fault," Xander said, chuckling, "Very well, Leo, you're a talented mage with some of the finest magical abilities Nohr has seen in years."

"Hmm, well just remember that pointy sticks are not the only path to power." Leo changed his tone to a lighter one and placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder, "but… you did good brother."

Corrin smiled at the compliment, and he also remembered something.

"Thanks, and I've been meaning to tell you something Leo."

"Oh?"

He grinned, "Your collar is inside out."

"What!?" Leo practically shrieked, and stared down at his collar in distress.

"Corrin, we were going to see how long it took for him to notice!" Elise said, approaching again with Corrin's older sister Camilla.

"Looks like someone got dressed half-asleep." Xander laughed.

"You all knew!? Why didn't you say anything sooner!?"

Corrin laughed, but it was more like gasping for air in between coughs and laughs.

Corrin looked at his family gathered around him smiling. They were great. Leo attempted to get the clasps of his collar to unlock, thankfully not budging. Camilla sauntered up behind Elise, slightly swaying her hips as she walked. Elise went straight to tending to Corrin's wounds. Xander was struggling to stay standing as he laughed at Leo's struggle, much to his chagrin.

"I apologize for being so rough on you during training; father would kill me if he knew I went easy on you."

"Did you hurt my sweet Corrin Xander?" Camilla said, now entering the conversation, "Tell me if he hurts you again, and I'll make sure the next time he handles the nobles at the castle, he'll have a hard time."

A light seeped into Corrin's wounds as Elise began to channel her magic through the healing staff she brought up. After a few training incidents with Xander, it became clear to have a healer nearby once they finished. Seeing it as an opportunity to practice her healing magic, Elise became a frequent spectator of their matches. Sadly, Corrin had been on a losing streak the past few months.

"There! All better, now do you feel hurt anywhere else?"

"Nope, if anything I feel even better. You've been getting really good the past month."

"Aww thanks."

She hugged Corrin once more, even tighter than before, "Gah!"

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!"

Leo sighed, Elise when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?"

Camilla elbowed Leo, "Stop, I for one think her cheer is a great complement to this gloomy kingdom."

"Well said, Camilla, each of you is so dear to me. I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't visited me so much in this isolated castle."

"Probably read?" Leo suggested.

"OTHER than reading," Corrin chuckled.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, as much as I love this, let's get inside." Corrin suggested, his stomach grumbling suddenly, "Can we get breakfast? I'm starving"

* * *

Later, Corrin gazed out of a window in the vast library in the Northern Fortress, sipping some tea while lost in thoughts. He chuckled to himself; even his subconscious was trying to remind him of his mysterious dream. But that's not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about all the people around him: Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Gunter, Jakob, Flora, Felicia, and Lilith. All of them were special to him in their own way. They were all his friends or family.

He sipped at some tea Jakob had poured earlier, whistling the tune from his dream, returning to the book he was reading before he stared out the window.

"That's a nice tune, where'd you hear it?" Xander Inquired, turning the page of his own book. He was laying in the couch opposite of Corrin's, next to the same window.

"It was from a dream."

"Must've been a good dream."

Corrin shrugged, and put his book down, "What're you all reading?" He called out to the rest of his family also reading in the library.

Xander was the first to respond, marking his spot and raising the book, " _Troop Dispositions in Layman's Terms_. It's a surprisingly good read, here." He tossed the book towards Corrin, who catched it just barely, "I've already read it a few times, and you seem to be interested in this stuff. Now I'm going to look for a new book." He got up, stretching, and walked over to one of many massive bookcases lining the library.

Elise shouted from over where she and Leo were sitting on the same couch, "I'm reading Leo's expression!"

"No, you're just annoying me." Leo protested, "I'm _trying_ to read _Advancements in Magic_ but Elise keeps trying to read over my shoulder."

"He just got to the section on healing staffs! Even a book as boring as this one can interest me with this stuff!" she exclaimed, long since losing her own book.

Corrin chuckled and called over to her, "alright, but try not to bother him too much, you know how he is with reading."

"Yaay!" she shouted in elation.

"Hey!" Leo called out indignantly.

"How about yours Camilla?" Corrin asked, looking over to where Camilla sat next to the fire.

" _How to Deal with Insufferable Members of the Nohrian Court_." She stated.

Corrin raised his eyebrow, "Really?" he said sarcastically.

"No, but I'm not reading the one I picked out. I'm just thinking about going back to dealing with those… nobles."

Xander yelled from some unseen corner of the library, "Pray you never have to deal with the nobles of the court, Corrin!"

"The men, the women, the military officers, all of them," Camilla went on, "they're just so…"

"Self Centered? Showy? Needy? Ostentatious? Pick your poison." Xander interrupted; a new, slightly bigger, book in his hand.

"But above all else are the women…" she said, now out of her chair walking towards Corrin's window-couch.

Xander suddenly looked at Corrin with a serious face, "Corrin, please, whatever you do, pray you don't have to deal with the women." Xander added.

"Surely they can't be that bad." He asked.

"It is definitely that bad." Leo suddenly inputted, obviously already tired of fighting over the book with Elise, "I've only been to one party and I'm already tired of them."

"Yes, but their only people who want their opinions to be viewed by royalty."

Camilla sighed, "Oh Corrin. My sweet little Corrin, you're so innocent." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop, nope." He bent out of the way of the kiss, "Oh come on, Camilla, not this again."

"Ah, yes it seems like just yesterday when you would rest your precious little head in my lap. What times."

"Camilla, please," he pleaded, "It's been years since we've done that."

"So?"

"So, you don't need to give me kisses."

"I don't see why not!"

Xander laughed at their antics, used to Camilla's nature by now, "Stop teasing the poor boy."

Camilla huffed and looked away. Corrin got lost in thought a few seconds later, happy that his family was together again. They rarely were all here, especially Camilla. Most of the time, one sibling visited him at a time, making sure he wasn't too lonely. Even then, they sometimes still couldn't make it, so they would send their retainers to spend time with him instead. Each member of the family had two retainers: Xander had Peri and Laslow, Camilla had Selena and Beruka, Leo had Odin and Niles, Elise had Arthur and Effie, but Corrin only had Gunter. The royal retainers had… personality. But three of them stood out of all of them. Selena, Laslow, and Odin. Well, Odin did most of the 'standing out.'

They were all employed into Camilla's, Xander's, and Leo's service around five years ago. They were all very… secretive about their origins, but they definitely didn't harbor any bad feelings towards the royalty they were entrusted to protect. In fact, they were some of the most steadfast and skilled retainers Nohr had seen in a while. But their history remained a mystery.

"Oh, something I forgot to ask you guys," Corrin said after a brief lapse in attention, "where are your retainers? I usually see them by now."

Xander quirked his eyebrow, "Are you really that interested in the happenings of the people that come into your life?"

"Well, there has only been, what, twenty people? There's not that many people I've met other than you and your retainers." Corrin replied.

"Fair enough," he said, sitting back down into his spot on the couch opposite of Corrin's, opening his book, "Laslow's still at the castle, he tends to run things while I'm gone. He's got quite a bit of knowledge of how to run a country under his belt. Peri came with us, but I sent her back to the capitol as soon as you completed your training. That's what happened with Beruka and Niles too, those three went back to the capitol to tell father your training is officially complete, hopefully we'll soon received word about whether or not you will be able to leave the fortress."

Elated, Corrin asked, "Will I be able to leave soon!?"

"Xander, we weren't going to get his hopes up! You know how father is." Camilla scolded, sitting on the other end of Corrin's couch. "Now to answer your question more thoroughly, Beruka, Niles, and Peri all went to the capitol as a small squad of messengers; they'll move fast on their mounts. Selena, also had to stay in the capital, thankfully going to a party in my stead. But she didn't go without a fight." she placed a finger on her chin, thinking, "I think Odin and Arthur are here though."

Corrin nodded, still smiling at the thought of finally being able to leave this fortress, if only for a little bit. Odin was flamboyant, to say the least. As was Arthur, but he was more bearable. Corrin only liked to talk to Odin when either Selena or Laslow were around, mostly for the fact that they were friends and kept Odin's… theatrics in check. Arthur was a local Nohrian hero, often going on jobs to guard local politicians, helping grandmas get their groceries, and only occasionally dealing with bandit attacks.

"Huh, I'll have to say hi to them if I see them." Corrin said.

Elise soon came over with Leo's book _Advancements in Magic,_ with the occasional "ooh" or "ahh" escaping her lips. Then everyone else went back to reading their books. Except now they all surrounded Corrin's window seat. Somehow the dark library in this vast fortress got just a bit brighter. Corrin's eyes drifted closed as his mind once more thought of the beautiful song from his dream.

* * *

"Corrin, wake up." Whispered a soft voice.

Corrin shot up fast, reacting on pure instinct to avoid freezing. But he stood up too fast, yelping as he fell of the couch he was snoozing on only moments ago.

Lilith giggled above him, a small candle in her hands. There was no danger of freezing with her, she couldn't do ice magic.

Corrin looked around confused and drowsy. He didn't see anyone else in the library. The curtains were closed and what little view escaped the red drapes was only black, blacker than day was at least. In Nohr there were only dark skies all the time, often covered in dark black clouds. Much unlike their easterly neighbor Hoshido.

"What time is it?" he asked, slightly mumbling his words.

"Time for you to go to bed." Lilith replied, kneeling down.

"Where's my brothers and sisters?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They left the library a few hours ago, you fell asleep and they didn't want to wake you because you looked too peaceful to disturb."

Corrin blinked, "Huh…"

"Here, let me help you up," she said, standing up and reaching out a hand.

He gave her thanks as he took her hand, standing up slowly. Once up Corrin stretched his limbs.

"So what did you guys serve for dinner?" he asked, responding to the loud grumbling of his stomach.

"I suppose this means you're hungry?" her face smirking a little as Corrin's face turned a little red.

"Maybe."

"Well we served steak with some bread, but in celebration of the end of your training, I decided to do something special."

Corrin's eyes widened his entire body suddenly more awake. "Really now, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait," she decided.

Corrin stared at her as she started walking towards the door, "Really? That's what you're gonna say?"

"Well you can find out yourself, it's in the kitchen."

"I believe there is a 'however' to this." He said, crossing his shoulders.

"If you beat me there, I'll get Gunter and Jakob to… forget about Leo's sadistic lesson plan for a week."

"And if you win?" he asked, a little suspicious.

"You'll have to do one thing I say."

He shrugged, "Deal."

"Alright. Now, don't crash into anything on the way or you immediately lose. I'll have to clean that up." She said, breaking out into a full sprint.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted after her, following her with his own sprint.

"I bet you can't keep up! You've never outrun me before!"

"I've been running around the courtyard for days!"

Corrin smiled, he knew these halls like the back of his hand, but unfortunately, so did Lilith. But Lilith hasn't been put through insane endurance training for the last two months. She would lose this bet, not him.

Corrin lost the bet. He arrived in the kitchen thirty seconds after Lilith in a wheezing mess. Lilith, was standing next to Corrin's present hands behind her back and a smug grin plastered onto her face.

"When… did you get… so fast?" Corrin asked panting so hard he had to place a hand on the nearby counter for support.

Lilith giggled, "I've always been fast, you just keep accepting these bets."

"That's… mean…"

Corrin looked to his present beside Lilith: it was a cake. A small, but quite beautiful cake.

"Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and I made this for you." she said, gesturing to the cake.

Corrin paled for a moment, "Felicia… wasn't the one who cooked it, right?" he asked, slightly nervous. Felicia's skills in the kitchen were decent if you considered charred anything to be edible.

She raised an eyebrow, "You think I would give that task to her? I did that part myself." She explained. "It's chocolate peanut butter cake with whipped cream on the top."

"Then what did Felicia do?"

"You'll be surprised about this one. Come here."

Corrin did so, moving closer to the cake that was quite possibly the most appealing thing ever made to be eaten by him. Though that was probably just his stomach talking. The cake was just one slice, but it was large enough to be considered a desert all on its own. But on the cake placed in the dollop of whipped cream was a small figure with a sword in the air in triumph.

"It's an ice sculpture that she made. She's surprisingly talented at it. It's you, probably signifying after you beat Xander."

That's not exactly how he remembered it being, but he wouldn't tell them that. But it was an amazing gift anyways.

"Thank you. Tell them I also said thank you. It's an amazing gift." he said, sincere in his compliment of the gift.

"Felicia also said the figure won't melt, but it can still shatter." She added.

He picked the ice sculpture out of the cake and gently placed it down a few feet away from his plate. He looked towards Lilith, "can I eat this now?"

"Yes, but I'm going to sleep," She yawned, "it's been a long day."

"Same here," he empathized, rubbing his still sore muscles. "Get some good sleep."

"You too," she said, waving goodbye as she exited the kitchen. "Don't forget about how I won that bet!" she reminded him.

Corrin's face got just a shade paler. Slightly nervous of what Lilith had in store for him, he looked back at his meal, grabbed a fork, and devoured the best cake he ever had.

* * *

Corrin yawned and stretched as he walked down another dim hallway that leads to his room. The Northern Fortress was a maze to any people that haven't ever set foot in the place, but to Corrin and the rest of its inhabitants, it was a simple walk to get where you want. The way to Corrin's bedroom happened to cross by the entrance to the stable. Still on the verge of sleep, Corrin thought he was hearing things, until he got closer.

A high pitched girly voice, suddenly whined "-Aww, why not? Why won't you insult me?" Yeah, that was definitely Xander's second retainer, Peri.

"Because I only insult people who deserve it. If you do something to deserve my scorn, you'll get an earful. Don't worry about that." Divulged a smooth gentlemanly voice. Corrin instantly recognized it as Leo's first retainer Niles.

"Grr! Fine!" she yelled as Niles walked out of the stable. Right into Corrin.

"Oh! Sorry Niles." Corrin apologized, stumbling back a little.

Niles took a step back too, but a devilish smirk grew on his face. It went well with the eyepatch and ragged clothes, but it still made Corrin a little nervous, "Ah, Lord Corrin. What a pleasant surprise." He pulled out a small scroll sealed with the royal mark of Nohr, "Tell me, what do you suspect this is?

"Well, I can't really tell from here." He said squinting, not too eager to get closer to Niles.

"Then you should come a little closer. Don't worry, I don't bite." Niles

"Alright..." he mumbled.

"Boo!" Niles shouted, just as Corrin was close enough to make out the seal itself.

Corrin jumped a few feet back, scare level out of proportion due to lack of sleep, "Gah! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just felt like teasing you. I'm all done now. So if you are genuinely curious about what this is... Please, feel free to come a little closer..."

"I'm good, thanks." He said

"Aww, your no fun." Niles sighed, "But I wouldn't have shown you this anyways. It's for Prince Xander's eyes only."

"Hey! Give that back!" Peri snarled, attempting to snatch the scroll out of Niles's hand, "Xander's my lord, not yours! I only gave you that because you were riding on my horse, and I needed my hands!" she huffed.

"You see, when people give me things, they don't usually get them back. You should expect the same treatment." He scolded.

"That's because you steal them." she quipped.

Thus, a glaring contest ensued between the two."

"Guys, guys, I'll give it to Xander. I'm heading to bed right now and I believe he is taking up residence in the room next to mine." Corrin remembered, "Besides, I believe you two have had a long journey. Go eat some food, I think there's still some left over from dinner."

Niles shrugged and gave Corrin the scroll, "Sounds good to me."

"He just gets it that easily?"

"I like him more," he jeered.

"I could cut you." She threatened, pointing a finger at Niles's face.

He started to walk in the general direction of the kitchen.

"With you, I don't doubt it. But catching me is the real challenge." And he bolted.

"You get back here!" she yelled.

"Oh, before I forget!" Corrin yelled after them, "Where's Beruka!?"

Niles turned around, still keeping up his speed, "ON PATROL ALREADY!"

The sounds of them bickering slowly faded as Corrin walked to his own destination, satisfied with the answer he was given on Beruka's whereabouts. He looked down at the scroll in his hand. The purple wax sealed the scroll shut, the Nohrian emblem permanently shaped into the wax. It was most likely father's reply to his release to the fortress. It couldn't hurt to just peek, right?

Corrin shook his head. Xander was an important military leader and whatever was in this letter probably had some sensitive material enclosed in its confines. Corrin wouldn't open it. But that isn't to say the anticipation wasn't killing him slowly and miserably.

Corrin reached Xander's door and fortunately, light still filtered out of the bottom of it. He gave three taps on the door.

"Xander? You awake?"

Xander opened the door; he wasn't wearing anything formal, just a comfortable shirt and loose pants.

"Corrin? Why did you come to see me?" he asked, not in a jerkish way, just curious.

"Niles, Peri, and Beruka returned. They gave me this," he raised the scroll, "to give to you. It's "for your eyes only" apparently."

Xander took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened for a second and he rolled it up, setting it on an unseen desk by the door.

"Soooo what's it say?" Corrin questioned.

Xander chuckled, "You'll find out tomorrow."

Corrin's eyes narrowed, "you realize this will keep me up all night, right?"

He chuckled again, "go get some sleep, brother. Good night."

"Good night."

Later in bed, he stared up at the ceiling wondering what was in that letter. His mind was running rampant with ideas and theories. But he did still need to sleep. Corrin's eyes began to close as a familiar tune invaded his mind for the last time that day.


End file.
